Love Advice?
by Picup
Summary: [oneshot][LukexTear] Luke mopes around Tear's Room, and Mieu wonders about his master. In the small mess, he ends up turning to Natalia for some advice... Using Guy as his excuse.


A/N: Not much for Picup's beginning Author notes.

Uhh… Dedicated to Fox of Anubis, SamTheBranded, Griffinkhan and the rest of the TOTA Fans out there x)

Disclaimer: Picup does not own TOTA what so ever so all those lawyers who are ready to sue me go away D:

---

Yulia City was never that interesting.

His emerald eyes stare blankly at the wall. A sigh escapes his lips, as his head hangs low. His life was going to end soon. But he didn't want to die, yet. There were so many things he wanted to do. One being to tell her his feelings.

"Master! Why are you feeling sad?"

A voice asks, a blue cheagle, with a sorcerers ring around his stomach. His little beady eyes linger on the young man. The red headed man slowly moves, meeting with the small creature.

"I don't know how to explain… something"

"Is it about Tear?"

Mieu asks, raising one of his small hands. He just blushes, nodding mutely. The cheagle grins, hopping around his master.

"Master loves Tear! Master loves Tear!"

He chants happily, still going round and round him. Luke frowns, growing angry now.

"S-Shut up Thing!"

He shouts, making Mieu cower, and mumble the usual 'mieuuuuuu…'. Than it just dawn in on him, how would a fire breathing, blue with funny ears thing that are called cheagles know about love? He grabs the bouncy creature, holding him by his strange ears.

"Who told you…? About love?"

"Natalia did sir!"

Natalia did? He drops Mieu onto the floor, standing up. He paces to the door, with only two words in his mind. Which were more like a command.

Find Natalia.

---

He rushes down the stairs from Tear's room, and than out the door. He quickly glances around, looking for any sign of the Princess. He curses to himself, wondering where the hell would she be.

"Luke? Are you looking for some one?"

Well speak of the devil.

Luke watches Natalia walk over to him, a curious look on her face.

"Well… I-I… uh…"

He starts out, quite unsure on how to word things. She folds her arms, waiting for a response.

"Y-You see uh… G-Guy has this uh… question!"

He finally spits out, earning him an odd look. He would have to make sure Guy doesn't find out about this incident, or he'll be in hell of a beating later. He patiently waits for the others response. She unfolds her arms, dropping them to her side, tilting her head to the left a bit than replies.

"A… question?"  
"Y-Yeah! About a certain girl he likes!"

He says, rubbing the back of his head, while chuckling nervously. If Guy heard him now, he would be in for it… She blinks, caught off guard by the question.

"He… isn't sure on h-how t-to t-tell her!"

The red hair swordsmen finishes, grinning slightly. Natalia sighs slightly, letting a hand clutch onto her arm. Her mind attempts to think around for an answer that would satisfy Luke's question.

"Well… For a start, if he wants to confess, it should be in a 'romantic setting'. Than all he would need to do is tell her how he feels. And, a pointer to Guy, he shouldn't beat around the bush like he does some times, it could make the girl impatient right away."

She gives herself an approving nod, looking up at Luke, hoping that was a full enough answer. He notes this piece of advice in his mind, nodding. Maybe he could share it with his blonde friend some time.

"Thanks a lot Natalia!"

He smiles, giving her a brotherly like hug, than ran back in the direction of Tear's room. Natalia stood there, a strange look on her face, as she ponders on the information Luke had provided her.

She never knew Guy would go for Anise, unless…

((Ohohoho Silly Natalia… We all know who HE would really go for… … No not Jade D: -small attempt at slipping in GxN- -shot'd- ))

---

Luke quietly runs up the stairs, going to the door that led to the garden outside of Tear's room. His breath was caught in his throat as he was greeted by the stunning sight. He always loved the sight of the flowers at night. Emerald eyes linger on the figure in the middle of the flower field. A soft, melodic tune reaches his ear, as all the thoughts he had on every thing began to melt away. He could recognize the tune being one of Yulia's hymns. His feet had seem to start moving forward, like he had been mesmerized by the hymn.

"Tear…"

Her name left his lips, and alerts the other of his presence. The hymn had stop, disappointment going through him, but he still presses on. He stops within one reach from her, and she turns around.

"Luke…?"

She asks, wondering why he was here. He takes one more step, bringing her into a slow, but warm embrace. She blushes at the sudden contact, her muscles slightly tensing, but relaxing after a while. She shuts her eyes, listening to their breathing.

"I l-l-o-"

He almost blurts out, after all, don't beat around the bush right? He was silenced quickly by a gloved finger being gently placed on his lips. A surprise look crosses his face, but quickly vanishes to one of contentment. It felt like they were the only ones in the world. They continue to hold each other like this, that was, until the sound of another pair of foot steps was heard.

"My, my, are you two going to stay like that for the entire night?"

They separate, turning away from each other, the blood rushing to their cheeks. The man who had interrupted their moment adjusts his glasses, and clears his throat to gain their attention.

"As I was saying, Teodoro requests your presence Tear."

Jade explains, the usual smirk plasters on his face. Tear regains her posture, facing Jade now, nodding.

"T-Thank you Colonel, I'll go see Grandfather right away."

"Good, good."

Jade gave an approving nod, as he glances over at Luke. The swordsmen just blinks, wondering why the Necromancer was giving him a look that made him think he was crazy. All he did was hug Tear? Did he think they were doing something else. He blushes once again at that thought, shaking his head to get rid of them. Jade just shook his head in a disapproving way that Tear couldn't tell, it seems like he knew what was going through Luke's head. If he didn't want Tear to hurt him, he would go 'Luke you naughty boy' just right about now. He kept that to himself though, making sure to tell him later. He heads back inside Yulia City, chuckling to himself in his mind.

Tear watches Jade walk away, turning back to Luke, and gently takes his hand into her own.

"I should see Grandfather now… I-I will talk to you later."

She gives him a reassuring squeeze, before heading quickly in to find Teodoro. Luke look sat his hand where Tear squeezed it. A small smile spreads across his face as he gazes up at the sky.

Maybe he would tell Tear about his feelings another time. But for now, he would just remember the moment they shared together, and forever cherish it.

---

A/N: D:

Okay it was something I strung together last minute I guess.

Uh… I have not much to say…

Well except.

WE NEED A TOTA SECTION NAO!

Until Picup's next TOTA Fan Fiction! Or something else, one or the other x)


End file.
